We Really Shouldn't, But
by MKissa
Summary: HermioneDraco... The enemies find comfort in each other on the train home from Hogwarts... Will they be together? Will Hermione leave Ron for Draco? will Draco leave Pansy for Hermione? Read and review and find out. Rated R for later Chapters...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these Characters, as you all know. This is my first fan fic. Please R&R. It would be much appreciated.

We Really Shouldn't, But…

Chapter 1

It was the end of the year and Hermione Granger was packing her trunk and getting ready to return to her muggle family after another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was running around the Gryffindor common room, saying their last goodbyes. Hermione knew that she would be seeing Harry and all of the Weasleys' over the summer and there weren't many others that she would miss too much, so she kept to herself and continued packing.

Hermione walked out of her room about ten minutes later to find the common room completely void of all of the hustle and bustle of just a few minutes before; it was, in fact, completely empty. She must have gotten lost in her daydreams and not heard them all leave.

She thought, at the very least, her boyfriend would have come in to let her know that he was getting ready to head out. But alas, Ron's mind was where it usually was when it came to Hermione: elsewhere. He didn't always take Hermione into consideration when got an idea in his head. Once he had the thought, it was all about what he needed to do, and he did it.

Now feeling a little unimportant and ignored, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall so that she wouldn't miss the train to London.

As she made her way through the castle and into the Great Hall she saw most of the students already making their way out the front door, anxious to get home. But there was another, like her, that seemed to be left behind. It was Malfoy, "stupid git," she mumbled under her breath. Then he looked up at her, with a saddened face, almost as if he had heard what she said. Then he just smiled at her; it was a quick, defeated smile, not his usual proud smirk. Hermione quickly looked down, and almost felt bad about what she had said. Almost.

She hurried the rest of the way out to meet her classmates, excited that something bad had happened to Malfoy, something that had made him look worried and sad. She was so thrilled to tell her friends that their enemy was upset about something, and had just about caught up with Ron and Harry, when she remembered that she was still angry with them for leaving her in the tower. She began to slow down, not wanting to catch up to her so-called boyfriend and "The Boy Who Lived."

As she tagged along behind them her thoughts began waver from giddy to a little bit of concern. Two minutes ago she had been happy that Malfoy was hurt, distraught, or just outright sad. Now she was wondering what could have possibly made that emotionless Slytherin look so upset. Why did she even care? She shouldn't, she despised him, he called her names, horrible names, which she loathed and made her never want to hear him utter another word.

But now, now she wanted to ask him if he was okay. She pushed the thoughts of concern out of her mind, just brushed it off as human nature and ran to catch up with her friends.

She was eager to yell at Ron for leaving her in the tower, she enjoyed picking fights with him lately. They always ended with him being really upset, and giving her free time to do whatever she wanted for herself, or they ended with him begging to make up, and eventually offering her what she always wanted, a good snogging session. Either way she was going to be happy.

She caught up with Ron and Harry, where Ron proudly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close for a kiss, "There you are, my love."

She pulled away, "Thanks for waiting for me," sarcasm oozed out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I um, was just…"

"Too busy with Harry, its okay, I know how this goes," she was always trying to be okay with how the two of them were so close, and not be the jealous girlfriend, but sometimes she wanted some time with just Ron, and that didn't seem to exist.

Ron smiled at her, "You are so great about that and so much fun to hang out with, it's like having another guy around."

That was it, she hated this, she hated being second to Harry, she hated being one of "the guys," and even though she and Ron were "together," it didn't seem very different from when they were just friends. They had the occasional kisses and the other stuff that they did, in the few minutes that they might ever be away from Harry and together, but that was it.

As they arrived at the platform to board the Hogwarts Express, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break up with him right then and there, but she had just gotten so angry, she had to get away. "I think I am going to go sit in a different compartment," she said as they got on the train.

Ron and Harry both knew from the look on her face that they should not argue with her, and let her go off while they settled into their compartment together.

Hermione slipped into her own compartment and made herself comfortable by the window. She stared out the window as the train departed. She wasn't going to cry about Ron, she had cried about this issue many times before. She just stared out and let her thoughts envelop her mind, wondering what to do about Ron and their relationship. As she sat thinking, one thought crept into her head and wouldn't go away: why had Malfoy shown her such a weak emotion? His face was usually void of any feelings that might expose his true emotions to anyone else.

Thanks For reading, please R&R.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own these characters. Please READ!! **

Chapter 2

As Hermione sat lost in her thoughts, the door to her compartment slid open. He stood there, just looking at her for awhile. She didn't even notice him. He had noticed her though; she looked as though she was searching for something outside the window in the clear blue sky. He couldn't imagine what it would be and he had to blink a few times to make sure that it was her sitting there, so isolated from her friends.

_What is Granger doing sitting by herself, without the "gruesome twosome" that she always seems to be attached to? Why should I care why she's by herself?_ As Malfoy was toying with these questions in his head, Hermione turned around and met him eye to eye, before he could look away. Being that she wasn't in the best mood, and that she didn't like him anyway, he was greeted with a surly, "What?"

"I, um, uh, don't know, sorry, I was just looking for somewhere to be alone," Malfoy managed to stutter.

She almost felt bad for him, and she didn't even know why. And with that thought, she said, "I don't know if there are any other empty compartments, but you can join me in this one. One false move or rude remark though, and you are out of here!" She added that last part on just to feel better about the fact that she was inviting her "enemy" to sit with her.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down, knowing that she was right about the other compartments being filled. She looked almost as distraught as he felt which brought him some comfort. At least his enemy was hurting too. Even though they both hated each other, they sat close together, finding a sort of calm in each others warmth.

They sat in silence the whole way, glancing at each other ever few minutes, both turning away before they thought the other would see. They both were aware of what was going on, and were both comforted by it.

As they arrived at platform 9 ¾, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and made her jump; she had not been expecting that.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Granger."

"You're welcome," she said as he walked out of their compartment. _I didn't even do anything, or say anything to him. Although, it was nice having him here this whole time, and he was so well behaved, and it was far better than sitting alone._

Hermione walked out of the compartment still in a daze. She definitely hadn't expected him to say thank you. He had been great company, though she would never tell anyone she thought that. She would never tell anyone that when Malfoy entered her compartment, she had stopped thinking about Ron, and that after he sat down next to her all she could think about was him. She noticed his intoxicating smell first and he wasn't even wearing cologne. It was just how he smelled. That smell sent a tingle through Hermione – a tingle that eventually reached between her legs. Throughout the trip she had to breathe through only her mouth so that she would stop thinking about him, about what it would be like to place her lips on his neck, and to take in his smell completely, letting it make her whole body quiver. She thought about how they sat just inches away from each other for the whole ride, occasionally being graced with a welcome bump along the ride that forced their bodies to make contact. She was still thinking about how he had made her feel so primal and so sexual without saying a word the whole time when she was broken out of the trance with a rude yell.

"Hermione, wait, don't leave like this. We should talk before you go home," Ron begged for her attention.

"You don't even know why I'm mad, Ronald." And, with that, she stormed off to find her parents.

Ron had never made her feel the way that Malfoy had. They were just always together, with Harry. He never had made her ache for him, or spread the warmth over her entire body the way that Malfoy had. Now she was craving that feeling. She began to resent Ron for not making her feel special, amazing, sexual, and wanted. She wanted passion in her relationship. She remembered feeling like that when they had their first kiss, and how it sent chills through her body. She missed that feeling and had been teased with a taste of it from the train ride.

She made her way to her parents and greeted them with a warm smile as they began to ask questions about how her term had been and about Ron. She wasn't really in the mood for any of this, so she just assured them that everything was fine, helped them load all of her bags into the trunk of the car, and sank down into the back seat.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" her mother asked from the front seat.

"Of course it is. I'm fine, I promise, just thinking a lot."

She was thinking about how she felt when she was near Malfoy and wondering why she felt that way. Soon she became frustrated with these thoughts and muttered out loud, "I mean, we aren't even friends."

"What was that?" Her dad asked from the front of the car.

"It was nothing, just blurted out some of my thinking."

"If you need to talk about anything, you know we are here for you, Hermione," her mother chimed in.

"I know, thanks."

Hermione's parents had always been there for her and were two of the most understanding and nonjudgmental people that she knew. No matter what it was about, she always felt that she was able to talk to them. This time was different somehow and she knew she couldn't talk to them about this – not about how the sparks weren't flying with Ron or about how she had wanted to rip Malfoy's clothes off on the train. These thoughts she was going to have to work out on her own.

By the time they got home, Ron's owl was already there waiting with a letter for Hermione, a response to bring back to Ron, and for some food.

The note read:

_My dear Hermione,_

_I don't quite know what I did, but if there is something that we can do to make this better it would be much appreciated if you let me know. Oh, and Harry says that he's sorry if he did something wrong, too. You should come spend some time with us both at the Burrow this summer, if your Mum and Dad will allow you._

_Ron._

"Ugh," she said out loud. _How can he be so dense, and why does Harry always have to be there?_

Ron never knew what he was doing wrong and she appreciated the thought that came with his apologies, but most of the time, she wished that she wouldn't have to tell him exactly what she was upset about. Couldn't he just know, for once?

Hermione was obviously upset as she wrote her response to Ron.

_Ronald,_

_It's hard for me to be with you, when you are always around Harry. Things aren't the same as they were when the two of us started dating, and I know they never will be, we are "comfortable" now. It would just be nice if you did something for me sometime, and treated me like a girl, like someone who means a lot to you, not just like one of the guys. I like the fact that I can hang out with you and Harry and have fun. But, I would like it to be just us every once in awhile. Please understand, and let me know what you think._

_-Hermione_

The tears fell down her cheeks as she began to tie up the letter. She hoped that he would understand that she still wanted to be with him and that she liked hanging out with Harry, too. Knowing him, she thought that this letter might flare up his temper a bit, and he might assume that she didn't want him to be with his friends anymore. She regretted not talking to him before she left the train station, it would have been so much easier to talk in person instead of sending owls back and forth.

She sent Ron's owl back with her letter hoping that he understood exactly what she was trying to say, and wishing that wizards used telephones.

Hermione sat alone in her room that night, waiting for something to happen. She wanted a response from Ron and she wanted it right away. Just as she gave up hope and began to get ready for bed, and owl tapped on her window. She smiled, happy that she would find out how Ron felt, and walked to the window, only to realize that it was not Ron's owl. In fact, she didn't recognize this owl at all.

She let the owl in and he rested on her arm, almost showing care as to not hurt her with his claws. The note attached to him read "Granger" on the front, and with that, her heart hopped into her throat.

She swallowed hard trying to get the lump to move down but it was to no avail. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter, not knowing at all what to expect. When she opened the letter the smell engulfed her, and there was absolutely no doubt about who it was from. She smiled and tried to prepare herself for the best and worst as she began to read.

_Granger,_

_I had to write you as soon as I got home. I don't really know why I am writing this to you, of all people, but well, you are beautiful. I never noticed it before, but when we were in that compartment together, just looking at you made me smile. Now I have probably made an ass out of myself. You can show Potty and Weaselby if want, but I just had to tell you. I like your smile. You should do it more often… you looked sad today._

_Malfoy._

She sat and started at the letter she held in her hands, from her enemy. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_ And before she could think about it anymore, her mother called from downstairs.

"Hermione, you have a visitor."

Hermione's mind started racing. _She only said "a visitor" not "some visitors," who could it be?_ She knew it was only one of two people; she quickly stashed the letter from Malfoy between her mattresses and yelled back down to her mum that it was okay for her visitor to come upstairs.

**Please R&R. This is my first fan fic. I need some feedback!! Thanks.**

**Thanks to my lone reviewer from the first chapter: Neca**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter up. I think that I have pushed through my writers block and there should be plenty more fun stuff to come. Please RR and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3

She heard a familiar clunking coming from the stairs and her smile instantly faded. She knew that it was Ron. She thought about how he must have left the Burrow right after receiving her letter.

He opened her door and she saw that his face was so red with rage that it almost matched his hair. "If this was upsetting you so much Hermione, why didn't you say something about it before?"

"I… I… I didn't think that it was much of a problem before, our relationship was new, our feelings, or at least mine, weren't as strong. Sometimes I just want to be with you, not with you and Harry."

"Oh, so now you don't like my friends?" Ron yelled back at her.

"If that is what you think I am saying right now, you should just leave. And for the record, Harry is MY friend too. I really care for you Ronald, but it just doesn't seem as though you feel the same way. I mean, don't you just want to be alone with me sometimes?"

"Why do we have to be alone to have fun?" Ron asked.

"That isn't what I am saying either. You really should just go." Hermione said, more frustrated than she had ever been. _Why can't he just listen to me, and understand me?_

"Are we breaking up?" Ron whimpered.

"Not right now, I still care about you. I don't want to lose this, but I think that you really need to think about how you feel about me, and think about how you feel about us." Hermione was crying now and barely got the last sentence out of her mouth before the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to lose us either." He pulled Hermione into a hug and held back the tears of his own that he felt coming. "But, I am gonna go. I need to get back to the Burrow. I'll owl you and maybe you can come visit soon."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her bedroom door. Hermione didn't know what to do. She sat there staring at the door. Eventually, she snapped out of it and pulled the letter from Malfoy from underneath her mattress. She read it over and over and still couldn't believe that he had sent it to her.

Everyone knew that Malfoy was hot. That's just how it was. He was the man whore at Hogwarts, and when he wanted a girl he usually got her. Hermione was aware that he was a smooth talker, especially after the letter that she had received. He had made her smile, something he said he had liked about her.

Hermione didn't know whether she should write back or not and Draco's owl was getting a bit antsy waiting for her to decide. She would try something safe and invite him to do something that he would probably say no to anyway. Then she could avoid this whole situation.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your letter. And you definitely made me smile. Um, I know our past has been a bit rocky which is why I am sending this with some doubts. But, I would really like to spend some time with you. We both seemed a little more at peace after getting off of the train. Would you like to go to a muggle movie with me?_

_Granger_

She sent off the owl right away, knowing that if she didn't, she would never have the guts to send it at all. Inviting him to a muggle movie seemed perfect. He would say no, and she never rejected him, so both of them would come out on top.

Hermione decided to get some sleep. It had been an extremely long day and she just realized how heavy her eyes were getting. She lay down with out bothering to change and fell asleep on her bed with her jeans on.

Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through her window and right into her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock; it was 9 am. She was hardly ever able to sleep in late even if she was dead tired the night before. It wasn't just her sleeping habits that had her up this early; she had a lot on her mind.

She was waiting to hear back from Draco, hoping that this would all be over. She knew he would never want to go see a muggle movie, and she knew that he thought everything about muggles were ridiculous.

She quickly tried to shake all thoughts of Draco away and got out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she had fallen asleep in her clothes last night. She changed her clothes and headed downstairs for some breakfast and to catch up with her parents.

She said hello to her mom and dad who both had their heads stuck in different sections of the newspaper. All that was visible of her parents were four hands and the top of her dad's head, which was sticking out above the sports section.

"Hi, sweetie," said her dad. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't really know, I am waiting for a few owls so that I can figure out what this summer is going to be like," came her reply.

"You actually got two owls this morning. One of them was from Ron and the other came from a really beautiful snowy owl," her mom peeked around the newspaper to inform her and handed her the two letters.

She opened the one that she knew was from Ron first:

_Hermione,_

_I'm really glad that I got to talk to you yesterday. I want you to come spend time with me next week. We have some things to take care of around the Burrow this week, but I want to see you. Can you please come next week? I promise Harry wont be here and even Fred and George will be out of our way, they are going to visit some friends and find out more stuff about starting a joke shop. Please owl me back and tell me that you can come as soon as possible. I miss you so much already._

_-Ron_

Hermione smiled at this. He had finally gotten her message. She just wanted to spend some time with just him, and now he knew that's what she wanted AND he was going to give it to her.

"Mom, Dad, can I got stay at the Burrow next week with the Weasley's?"

"Of course, Hermione, whatever you want," they were so quick to agree that Hermione wondered if they had noticed all the tension and arguing that seemed to be going on between her and Ron.

Well, if they were going to let her leave for a week she was going to jump all over the opportunity. Now, she still had to read her other letter, she knew it was from him. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She only succeeded in pushing the feeling down to her stomach where it made her feel as anxious as she did when she was about to take a pop quiz.

She opened it slowing, assuming that she knew what it was going to say:

_Hermione,_

_I really would like to see a movie with you. I want to see you as soon as I can. Please let me know where to meet you and when. Anytime this week would be fine._

_-Draco_

Her jaw dropped completely, she just sat there, unable to close her mouth. Her parents were both staring at her, ready to ask what was wrong. She decided to tell them before they could ask, hoping that it would make it easier for her to make something up if she spoke first.

"It was from Harry, he wants me to come visit him this week."

**Ohhhhh. Things are about to get a little bit naughty. Please leave feedback. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and to my editor, missparker85. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure sweetie," of course you can visit Harry. "It is the summer after all, and you work so hard during the school year. Do we need to give you a ride anywhere?"

"Ummm…" Came Hermione's unsure answer. She didn't quite know yet how she was going to work this out. And now, she had to ask Draco if she could stay with him. Her train of thought continued, _I could always get a room at the Leaky Cauldron._

That seemed a little tacky though, so she sent along an owl to Draco.

_Draco, _

_I know that this seems sort of out there, but would it be possible for me to stay at your house this next week. I kind of lied to my Parents about seeing Harry so that I could go to the movies with you, but, well, I don't know why I told them it was the whole week. Anyways, let me know if there is anyway you can help me out. I know your parents wouldn't bee too keen on the idea, but well, it's worth a shot._

_Thanks, _

Hermione 

As she started at the note, she realized that now he would really run away scared, although this time, that wasn't really her intention. She was really curious now. Maybe he wasn't so bad, and maybe he would treat her like a "girl" for once.

Now what was she going to do, just sit there and wait for him. She started thinking again, about the way that he smelled and what that had done to her, and knew that she had made the right decision to go visit him.

She was lost somewhere in her daydream of Draco's hands wandering over her body, when his owl tapped on her window again. _Damn this boy is quick, I hope not all the time though, _Hermione thought as a smile crept across her face. She opened the letter, holding her breath.

_Hermione,_

_As crazy as it sounds, you can stay here next week, my parents are out of town, on some business stuff. Just get here soon, your face comforts me, and I need to see you again. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley at Sunset._

_-Draco_

She already knew where the manor was; she had heard stories from others at Hogwarts. She yelled down to her parents, saying that she was packing and that she needed a ride to Diagon Alley.

"Sure thing, sweetie," her dad yelled up the stairs.

She packed clothes for a week, which ended up being more of a challenge than she would have ever thought. She didn't know what to bring, what to wear. She threw a swimsuit into the trunk, it was the summer after all, and she needed to be prepared for anything and everything. She had no idea if she would even end up staying the whole week, and she couldn't remember when asking him if she could stay there had been a good idea.

We hate each other. What am I doing? What are we going to talk about? Oh my, crap, what was I thinking? Oh well, no turning back now, he'll be expecting me at sunset, and if I'm not there, that will just fuel the "us hating each other" fire even more.

"Alright, I'm ready, lets go," Hermione breathed as she dragged her overnight bag down the stairs.

She stood in Diagon Alley, waiting for the sun to set, knowing that she was way too early, but she had just needed to leave the house when she did, or she never would have left. She was uber punctual anyways, its just how she was. She hoped Draco wasn't one of those people who were habitually late, that would really just put her in a bad mood to start the night off if he was.

As all of these thoughts consumed her she got a little lost in her head, and was brought back down to earth when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, she opened her eyes, it was still sunny out, it couldn't be him. But, she took a big breath of air, and she knew immediately that it was him, his smell emptied her head of most of her rational thoughts, and she immediately thought of being nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

She smiled, "Hi Draco," pressing back all of the feelings of lust that had infiltrated her thoughts.

"Hi Hermione." It was just a little awkward.

There was a long pause before Hermione chimed in, "Do you want to take me to your house so I can put my bag down? Then maybe we can go get a drink or go to the movies."

"Sure, that sounds like a good plan," he said, as he lead her through the streets and to a fireplace that he new they could hook up to the floo network from.

"Malfoy Manor," he said as he threw the Floo Powder to the ground and the two of them were whisked away through the network.

Hermione had been so nervous about the whole week that she barely realized they were stopping and tumbled out of the fireplace in the manor, pulling Draco down with her.

They both stood up laughing and brushed the dust off of themselves. Draco looked at her, her smile made him feel better. He brushed his finger across her cheek and she jumped a little, "Sorry, you had a bit of ash, from the fireplace."

"Its okay, thanks," She said brushing off the goose bumps the touch had left on her arms. Blushing with eyes turned down towards the floor, she managed to mutter, "So, how are you doing? I was a little worried about you on the train."

"You were worried about me? I never thought that you would want to care about me. Then again, I was a little worried about you, and never thought that I would think those kinds of thoughts either."

She smiled at his comment. "Really Draco, what's going on with you?"

"A lot, mostly just things that I am not happy with, mostly myself. I guess my conscience finally caught up with me and I realized that I am kind of a jerk, and that's the reason that I really don't have any true friends, just followers, lemmings, people who don't care why I feel one way or another, they just approve of whatever I do, 'cause its me."

"Ahh, yes, your minions. Nice word vomit. Did it feel good to get all that out."

"Actually it did, thanks," he smiled out of the side of his mouth. "Do you want to go get some dinner and catch a show?"

"Can I put my bag down first?" She laughed.

"Of course," and with that, he led her to his room. "You can just put it on my bed for now, I'll show you where you can sleep when we get back. It's getting kind of late and we should get this night started."

They headed out into Muggle London, went into a pub and order some pints, and some fish and chips. Draco had not cared that Hermione wanted to play in the Muggle world this evening. Who knew, maybe she would show him something new.

As they ate they made conversation it was small talk, besides, their legs kept brushing each other under the table, and with a combination of the beet, neither of them could form too many coherent sentences in a row.

After their third round of beers, Draco was able to get the nerve to ask her about the train ride. "So, you looked pretty upset on the train too. What's going on with that?"

"Nothing, its kind of worked out, I don't know, its just Ron, and his idea of what a relationship is. I don't quite get it, but I know it's nowhere near my idea of one. I'm just a friend that he gets to occasionally kiss, he never does anything special for me."

She stopped very suddenly, realizing that she was telling Draco Malfoy about her and Ron's relationship. "This is weird."

"Yeah, I know, it is weird. Can I tell you though, I know what you mean, Pansy treats me the same way, the only thing that we have that's special, is sex, other than that, we are always with Crabbe and Goyle and its always been like that, so I don't really see it changing."

Hermione blushed at Draco's mention of sex and also let her hand wander down to his thigh to give him a comforting tap. "Pretty much sucks, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much, I am having a surprisingly good time here tonight though, but we should get along to the show or we might miss it."

With that, they paid their tab and headed towards the theater. It was a theater that showed old classics and Draco bought their tickets, Alphie was showing, it was an old movie, and a fun yet serious representation of '60s London. It worked.

They made it in right before the previews started, it was already dark, and they sat down and started to watch the movie. Hermione caught herself looking at him, and him doing the same to her. It was the same as on the train, and it made them both giggle a little this time when they acknowledged what was happening.

Draco laughed at Michael Cane with his had up at his mouth, and when he brought it back down he rested his palm on Hermione's thigh. She jumped a little, but then let a smile come over her face, took a deep breath and cautiously moved her hand over to Draco's thigh. She didn't know why she was doing it, or for that matter why he was either. But even over the smell of movie popcorn, she could still smell Draco. And then she realized why her hand was slowly creeping up his thigh.

He couldn't believe what she was doing, he looked around them to make sure that no one else had noticed their indecent behavior, and when he looked back at her she had her bottom lip between her teeth, and was looking up at him with wide eyes.

Her hand found his growing erection through his jeans and continued to pay it the most attention. She could feel the ridge where his head met the shaft and couldn't stop herself from running her fingers along that pleasurable edge.

Draco's had laid his head back and had his eyes closed when she stopped. He quickly snapped forward and looked at her as if to ask why.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "The movie is only halfway over, if I keep going like this, I'm not going to be able to wait until we get back to your place."

**More is coming, I promise; let me know what you think in the meantime. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You all keep me going. **

And with that comment he let his smirk slip into an actual smile, and a silent "wow" formed on his lips.

He tried to pay attention to the movie and prayed that no one would quiz him on it later. He had seen it before, but couldn't remember anything about the movie except for the way that Hermione's hands seemed to expertly touch him.

As his thoughts occupied his mind, his hand occupied the space on Hermione's thigh. She deserved a little payback for that tease. He let his hand creep up her jeans applying pressure all along her leg and then even more when he got to her most special area. She jumped a little and gave him a look. A look that was supposed to make him stop, but it only made him want more and his hand continued on its adventure.

Hermione slyly looked around in the theatre, surely with all of their squirming someone had noticed, and then she could use that excuse to get Draco's hand off of her leg.

"Draco, stop, people can see."

"What's wrong Hermione? Afraid I'm gonna make you scream in the middle of this theater filled with people?"

"No, thank you very much, I am afraid that you're gonna make me jump on you in the middle of this theater filled with people."

"What! Oh my God, lets go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the theater. They had just reached the entrance when Draco added, "We aren't walking home either, I'll call a driver."

"You have a driver?" Hermione asked before she remembered how ridiculously rich he was and how pompous he had acted in the past. _Of course he has a driver, stupid._ "What are we doing Draco? We really shouldn't…"

"Shhhhh," you'll ruin it."

They stood on the street, just smiling at each other, waiting for their ride. Not wanting to show any displays of affection. They both were with other people. They cared about Ron and Pansy, but they were both enjoying their selfish moments of pleasure. They both knew what they were doing was wrong.

Just as Hermione's thoughts turned to Ron and what she was doing to him, the car pulled up. When Draco opened her door for her, she just about melted into her seat. After he shut the door a whisper escaped her lips, "What a gentleman."

"He always has been," said the driver from the front seat. She didn't think that she had said it loud enough for anyone to hear her, although the driver must have. "Most women never really appreciate his gestures."

Hermione was about to ask the driver about other girls when Draco opened his side door and climbed in. "Comfortable?" He asked her. Then he nodded to the driver, "We'll be going to the Manor please."

"How could I not be? Look at the size of this thing, she said as she ran her hands over the leather interior." Magic is such a wonderful thing; she smiled at the thought of being a witch.

"Good, now, get a little bit more comfortable." He said as he ran his hands through her hair and then down along her shirt. She squirmed a little as he moved his hand back up to her hair and guided her mouth towards his. "Wait, I want to, but, this is bad Draco. This is totally and completely wrong." She was so close to him now though, she couldn't get out of it, he held her head right in front of his, as she protested and rationalized.

"I know Hermione, but how can this feel so good if it is so wrong?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before he crushed his lips to hers.

His lips pressed against hers and she shivered at his touch, his tongue licked her lips and asked for access. Before she let him in she pulled away and whispered, "Maybe that's why it feels so good?" And with that she pressed back up against Draco's lips giving him full access to her mouth.

He deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth, which, from what she could tell had turned him on, considerably.

He ran his hand from her hair down the back of her neck, and then moved to touch her breasts. He let his hand linger there, just for a moment, and brushing his hands across her nipples, only checking if they were hard. They were, and he smiled, content in knowing that she was turned on.

The car ride was extremely short, and neither of them had realized that they had even stopped until the driver came around and opened the door. "Ugh umm, Draco, we are home." They quickly pulled away from each other and Hermione smoothed out her top, and climbed out of the car. She was somewhat shocked at the driver's use of Draco's given name, but brushed it off.

"Thanks, Nigel." That's when Nigel leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear that made him smile, a genuine smile like she had never seen before.

_Great, why don't they just high five. He must be like this with tons of women._

He led her to the front door and opened it for her. "Thank you Draco."

"My pleasure, Hermione."

As they were walking into the main hall of his huge house Hermione paused, "What the fuck is going on here? You do remember that we hate each other, right?"

"Wow, I didn't know that you even knew the word 'fuck.' Can we just not talk about that now? We have a whole week to talk about the change in the way that I feel. I promise I will tell you. What I can tell you right now, if it will help put you at ease, is that I have no malicious intent. Does that work?"

She looked at him quizzically, "I guess it will work for now." Somehow she knew that he wasn't lying.

With their agreement he led her down the hall. "So, you want to watch TV or something?"

"What? After that movie and the car ride, and now you are asking me if I want to watch TV. Well, the answer Draco, is no. I do not want to watch TV." With that, she grabbed his hand and led him to his own room.

Once they finally got there, she closed the door, and pushed him onto the bed, and just stood there looking at him. His blond hair was a mess and the top three buttons on his shirt were left opened after the car ride. "So what was that that went on between you and your driver?"

"What do you mean, what went on?" The smile crept back onto his face.

"Well, first, he calls you by your given name, and then he whispers something in your ear that put the most genuine smile on your face that I have ever seen, and its still there. You are kinda freaking me out with that smile, you know?"

"Well, first off, Nigel has known me since I was born, and he is more of a friend to me than a servant, so whenever my parents aren't around, I let him break the rules and call me Draco. My Dad would have a fit if he knew, but I just don't feel right with the master/servant thing. That is, unless you want to play a little game?" His genuine smile turned into a sultry smirk and Hermione felt the smile come over her face too. And stood up from the bed and headed towards her.

"Maybe later. Wait, you still didn't tell me what he whispered in your ear."

"I'll tell you that later."

She was completely unsatisfied with that answer until he had pressed his lips against hers. She let her body fall into his and completely forgot what they had been talking about.

He let his fingertips dance on her neck as he kissed her and she felt his touches throughout her entire body. He was getting her excited and she needed to let him know. She shivered a bit and then moaned into his mouth again. She began walking forward, pushing Draco back to his bead. She thought that they were a bit further away than they actually were and kept pushing Draco after they had already gotten there, both of them tripped onto the bed.

They pulled away from their kiss for a moment to share a giggle, but after it slipped out their lips were smashed back against each other. Hermione's hands began working on the few buttons of his shirt that were still fastened.

She fumbled a little and couldn't quite get her fingers around the buttons. "How much do you like this shirt Draco?"

"A lot," he paused and realized why she was asking him, "but I have three more just like it."

With that she ripped the shirt and the remaining buttons flew off. She laughed at what she had just done and the sounds of the buttons hitting the floor.

"Never thought you had that in you." Draco laughed through his sentence.

"I didn't until tonight." She replied running her hands along his toned stomach. She sad on his lap and pulled him up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Although she had his shirt unbuttoned, it wasn't enough, and she slid it down off of his shoulders.

Draco was having a field day. He wasn't doing anything, and Hermione was going a little nuts on him. He was loving every second of her. When Pansy did stuff like this it was tacky and whorish, but with Hermione it was slow, deliberate, sexy, and tender. She was being aggressive with him, but not rough. For some reason, girls always thought that he wanted it rough, and wanted the skankiness of it all. He never had. He got used to it, but this, this was what he wanted. He wanted to be touched and appreciated.

Hermione bent her head a little and as her hands ran over his arms, chest, stomach and shoulders, she paid some attention to his neck with her mouth. She felt him harden between her legs and knew she was doing something right.

"Wow, Hermione, um," she let her lips place one last kiss on his neck before coming face to face with him. "Not that I am not loving this, but are you sure that this is what you want? I'm getting to the point where if we are gonna stop, we need to do it now."

"No, Draco, I want this."

"Alright then, lets give it to you then," he said with a smirk, and pulled her top over her head and then rolled her onto the bed.

He ran his hands over her lace bra. _Red and black, wow._ He felt her hands go straight for his belt buckle. Now that they had pretty much said this was going to happen, she couldn't wait.

"Eager little girl, aren't you?"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"How long?"

"My whole life."

"Wow, really? Are you sure you want to do this, with me?

"Nobody has ever touched me the way that you do, no one has ever sent chills like that through my body, just by touching my neck."

With that, their lips smashed together and using her hands as her eyes Hermione started back at Draco's pants. He let her unbuckle them, it felt so much better with them undone. He had been dying to escape them ever since she moaned into his mouth. He pushed himself up off of her so that she could slide his pants down his legs. Her jaw dropped at the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear and the fact that she had decided to have sex, for the first time, with a man of that size.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I'll be gentle." He said when he saw her eyes grow with awe and worry when his pants had been removed. She nodded and relaxed. She couldn't believe how amazing he made her feel. "You really are beautiful Hermione." The sentence rang in her head and left her dazed as met her lips again.

Their lips hungrily maintained contact while he began working on her pants. After a small struggle he broke away from her kiss, only to complain. "And why aren't you wearing a skirt? Pants are so difficult."

"I managed to get yours off. I think you can figure out how to deal with mine." They laughed a bit, and in retaliation Draco pulled out his want and charmed the pants right off of her.

"I win, I was faster." Draco stated.

"Lets just hope that's not true later."

"What do you… oh, don't worry. You will win that game."

He ran his hands down her chest and followed them with kissed onto her stomach, and made his way with his hands down to her warm wet slit. He slid his fingers over the top and she shuddered at his touch. He couldn't believe what he felt, a clean-shaven and dripping wet Hermione was laying before him, just waiting. Her hands and fingertips were paying close attention to his shoulders and as he sat up to look at her, she moved her hands to his chest and his stomach, smiling up at him.

"Are you ready Hermione?" She bit her lip and nodded at him. He slowly ran the head of his hard cock against her slit, letting it hit her clit, and making her smile.

"I've waited long enough Draco, please." And with that he pulled back and slowly entered her. She closed her eyes and winced through the initial pain. Her friends had told her that this was going to hurt really bad for a while. She didn't feel that. She felt Draco filling her up and he felt amazing sliding against her wetness. "I'm okay, Draco," she managed to tell him.

He took his go ahead and went with it. He laid down on top of her, their warm bodies pressed against each other, he ran his hands along her arms and when his hands got back to her shoulders she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began kissing his collarbone. "Oh, God, Hermione." He moaned into her hair.

"I know," She began to tilt her pelvis up in time with his movements and soon they were moving as one.

Their breathing became ragged and forced. Both of them occasionally holding their breath, afraid that they would come to soon.

Hermione gave in first, "Draaa-co," hearing his name uttered like that made him move faster. He felt her tightening around him. It seemed like she came forever, and after her last sigh Draco started in on her again, determined to get her going again. "Wait, wait, wait, slow down." Hermione almost screamed at him.

"Why, am I hurting you?"

"No not at all, but you need to give me a second."

"I don't need to give you anything, except another orgasm. Come for me baby." He whispered the last part in her ear, and sent chills through her entire body. And then he started in on her again. This time, she didn't yell out his name, she just screamed.

As he felt her tighten around her, he knew it was time for him too. He closed his eyes and let a small moan, a grunt, and an "oh baby" escape his lips, before he collapsed on top of her.

In between his staggered breath he managed to mutter, "You won."

"I won what?"

"2-1, Sheet Karate, Round 1."

He laughed as he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. She giggled into his shoulder.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

She whispered a "Thank you" that she didn't think he would hear in his post-coital bliss, but he mumbled a "you're welcome" before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning Hermione opened her eyes and almost screamed as she instantly remembered the last night and who's bed she was in. She felt awful. Even though things weren't going well with Ron they were technically still together, and she couldn't believe what she had just done.

She had cheated on the first boyfriend that she ever had. Tears started filling her eyes and before she knew it she was practically bawling. Draco awoke to see Hermione's face completely changed from the night before. The smiling, fun, energetic and sexual girl that she had been was gone.

Draco rolled over as the harsh reality of the day and the last night's events hit him as well. He had slept with Hermione Granger. He didn't regret it as much as she obviously did. He leaned over towards her and wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her.

"I didn't think I was that awful, love."

"Oh Draco its not that. I really had fun, its just, I feel so bad now. I can't believe that I did that to him. At least I could have told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore. I am supposed to go see him next wee. What am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do? I know that you might feel really awful inside, but we can keep this a secret so that maybe you can save Ron some of the pain."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she sat staring at him, a look of shock and surprise taking over her entire face.

"What?"

"Nothing, err, its just really weird trying to get used to this."

"Draco, you hate Ron, remember? Why would you want to save him any pain? This should make you happy, right?"

"Yep, I remember, and I still do hate him, in fact."

Then why…."

"Because, Hermione, if this gets out, and you cheated on Ron and I cheated on Pansy, people are going to be more angry with us than if we just break up with them."

She wasn't looking at his face anymore, just down at her hands, staring intently at her fingers that were entangled in each other. _So, he is still selfish, at least that didn't change too much, _she thought to herself. It was sort of a relief, she was a bit worried about his motives and behavior change, to see the old Draco shine through a little made her feel a bit better.

He hooked his finger and pressed it gently up under her chin. "Look at me Hermione," he said lifting her head so that her eyes were looking into his. "Lets just see how things go this week. While you are here, you can give me a bit of a test drive," he winked, " and if you want to go to the Burrow next week to be with Ron, I won't complain."

"You won't complain?"

"Well, maybe just a little." He said, smiling at her.

"Wow, Draco, thank you." She smiled for the first time that morning and jumped into his arms to hug him, completely forgetting that she was still totally naked from the previous evenings activities.

Draco took her gratefully into his arms. Then he pulled away to look at her again and he smiled and sighed at what he saw. _She really is beautiful. _ He had certainly enjoyed and appreciated her last night, but now in the crisp light of the day he really saw her true beauty. He was busy enjoying the way that the light hit her body when he was brought back to reality by her voice.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close again kissing her as he ran his hand through her hair and then trailed it down her spine causing her to quiver in his arms.

"What are we doing?" She had pulled away and barely managed to breathe the words out of her mouth. "Are we going to keep this up for the rest of the summer? If I break up with Ron, are you going to be with me?"

He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, "I can't answer any of those questions now, Hermione, but I would like you to stay for the rest of this week, and try not to think so much about the future, try to think about right now."

And with that he placed his mouth over hers before she could say another word.

Her worries faded away this time as his tongue made its way into her mouth. She fell into his kiss and let his hands wander wherever they pleased. She smiled into the kiss as she realized how amazing this experience felt. She was shocked with herself. She didn't feel self-conscious at all. She felt sexy and wanted, for the first time in a long time. She felt Draco's breath as his lips explored her body. She also felt the passion and desire in his kisses and felt the lust of his hands, and she knew that he was enjoying her.

As she was enjoying her comfortable state and the attention that her body was getting, the lustfull girl that had been sitting in the movie theatre last night began to come out again. As Draco's kisses trailed from her mouth down her neck she threw her head back only to bring it back and forcefully pull Draco into a passionate kiss that took him by surprise and caused him to moan into her mouth.

"Wow," he somehow managed to utter."

"Yeah?" Wow?" She asked him coyly.

"You've completely surprised me, Hermione."

"I've completely surprised myself, but you definitely bring out a lot of the fun in me."

"Lets get some more of that fun out of you." He threatened as his hands closed in around her rib cage and he began to tickle her.

"Ack! Draco! Don't! Stop!" They rolled off the bed onto the hard floor. Hermione was laughing uncontrollably from being tickled, and Draco was laughing maniacally as he tortured Hermione with his hands.

"Don't stop? Okay, I won't."

"That's not what I meant," She said, grasping for air.

He let the tickling stop and they both sat on the floor laughing and gasping for breath.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed.

"I know."

"How did this happen? How are we having so much fun?"

"I'm not really sure how it happened, but I am sure glad that it did." Draco responded. "And I can't seem to get this lame-ass grin off of my face."

"It looks good on you considering that when I saw you leaving Hogwarts it looked like you had just seen your cat get run over by a truck. Will you tell me what happened? I mean I know why you are all different, you realized that your friends were all followers, but something must have happened to make you see that."

"First tell me about you and the Weasel, err, Ron."

"Nope, I asked first."

"Fine, wait, I don't want to talk about it right now, can we go ack to where we were before all this talking nonsense started again. I promise I will tell you before you leave the manor.

"Ugh, fine, but next time it comes up you aren't getting out of it." She said, trying to be stern with him, but still glowing from the thoughts of him being inside her last night."

"I can't get out of it? Not even if I do this?" Asking as he slid his hand up her naked thigh and brushing it over her most sensitive area, only touching her slightly before moving back to her thigh.

"Well, maybe if you do that." She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

He kept his hand on her thigh, "Hermione, have you ever had anyone pay attention to your body like this?"

"N-n-no," she sat watching his hand barely able to answer his question as she wondered what he was going to do next.

"Are you scared of new things?"

This time she didn't even try to talk and just shook her head.

"Fantastic, let's get started."

He stood up and scooped her off the floor and laid her back onto the bed and knelt between her lets. He leaned over her and started placing kisses and sucking on her neck, applying more and more pressure until he got the sounds that he wanted to come out of her mouth.

"You like that baby?"

No words came from her mouth, just a nod and a breathless smile. It was all he needed to continue. He moved down her neck paying attention to her collarbone and then to the tops of her breasts. As she sighed more he made his way down to her nipples. As he skipped over them fairly quickly she gave a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry baby, it only gets better," he whispered into her stomach.

**Thanks to my reviewers. I'm truly sorry that you have to wait so long between updates. But I am really really going to try.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up first again. This time it was the afternoon and this time she wasn't crying.

"Draco, wake up, we can't spend the whole day in bed."

"Shhh. Yes we can. Aren't you tired?" he asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Yes and that was great last night, but can we at least eat something?"

"I'll make you breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, well pretty much only breakfast, but I can do that pretty well. They house elves get to take a break when my parents aren't here."

"You surprise me more and more with every word that comes out of your mouth." She smiled at him as he got out of bed and slid some pants on.

She sat in bed smiling to herself as he made his way down to the kitchen. "Take your time," he yelled over his shoulder.

She stayed in bed until he was out of ear shot and then quickly got dressed; _Draco cooking_, she thought, this was something she had to see for herself. He walked quietly down to the kitchen as to not disturb his process, but her presence attracted his attention anyways.

She mumbled a quick and embarrassed "hi" after he looked up and sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools to watch him in action.

"So? Scrambled? Sunnyside Up? Fired? Oh, wait, I know, over medium?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch, you seem like an over medium kind of girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He laughed. "It was a lucky guess."

They sat together and enjoyed their breakfasts. Hermione had known she was hungry but could barely believe how quickly she ate her eggs. Finally glancing up she was relieved to see that Draco must have been equally as famished and was done at just about the same time as she was.

"Well, now that we have regained some energy…" Draco began to speak suggestively.

"Not so fast. Now, we talk. We both talk. Lets start with an easy one, what did Nigel say to you when we got out of the car?"

"He said that you were the most genuinely beautiful woman he had ever seen me with."

"Really?" Hermione's smile widened.

"Yes, and he was right. Okay, now it's your turn. Spill the story, what is going on with you and the weasel… err Ron?"

"It pretty much boils down to him being more of a friend than a boyfriend. The way you touch me and pay attention to my body, I've never know anything like that before. Ron and I are just friends who kiss every now and then. I thought teenage guys were supposed to think about sex all the time and I have to beg for him to touch me." She let out a big long breath. "And that's what's going on between Ron and I."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Not really, I still don't know what to do and I have to see him in a few days."

"Don't do anything, you know what its supposed to feel like now, and you know you can come to me whenever you need to feel that way."

"Anytime?"

"Anytime."

"Thanks Draco." They held each other in a caring embrace for a few minutes, then Draco pulled away to place a kiss on her lips, which she immediately deepened, and he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

That was where they stayed for the rest of the week.

Before she left the manor she promised him that things would stay the same and that she would see him back at school.

Hermione left the comfort of the manor and headed to the slightly less decadent Burrow. She arrived just before dinnertime as planned. Everyone greeted her with hugs, and she looked through the crowd, half expecting to see Harry there, even though Ron had promised that they would have the week without him.

She smiled, please to see that he had respected her in the sense that he was not there and after all of the commotion died down they all sat down to a lovely meal that Mrs. Weasley seemed to be very proud of.

"We are all glad to see you Hermione." Ginny piped in to the mumbled dinner conversation.

"I'm really excited to see you all too."

"Especially me?" asked Ron.

"Yes," Hermione answered slightly aggravated, "especially you Ron."

Ron smiled proud of himself and Hermione managed a smile and not the annoyed look that she was fighting back.

"Speaking of that especially part, Hermione, you will be staying with Ginny this visit. It seems that things have changed." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at each other.

"That's fine." Hermione said, always polite with parents.

Ron, however was a little more concerned with this new arrangement, "What? She has always stayed with Harry and I up in my room."

"Yes, but Harry is not here, and we are not dim. Remember that you have older brothers, we have been here before."

Ron folded his arms and silently accepted the new sleeping arrangements.

They all finished dinner and Hermione helped clean up the kitchen before heading up to Ron's room.

"I finally get to see you." He said, relieved that they were done with family for the night.

"Yes, I know." Hermione smiled and fell into his hug. It did feel good to be with him, just comfortable, not exhilarating like it was with Draco.

"How was home? Did you have a good week with your parents? Catch them up on everything?"

"Sure did. Hermione smiled." She held her lie in well and Ron was just happy to see her and she could do no wrong at this point.

They kissed for a moment before Hermione confessed to being exhausted and could see that Ron was going to get all huffy about their sleeping arrangements, so she spoke out before he could, "We'll figure something out about this sleeping arrangement tomorrow. Don't worry."

Hermione walked down the stairs to Ginny's room, where Ginny was already asleep, and climbed into the extra bed. After sleeping in Draco's arms for the entire last week it was hard to fall asleep by herself, even though she was exhausted. For her sake, and not just Ron's, they would have to remedy this sleeping situation.

The next morning Ginny woke her up bouncing up and down about how glad she was to see her and how she wished that she was staying here the whole summer. Ginny went on and on about how she had always wished for a sister and that this was like a dream come true.

Hermione debated, only for a moment, whether to tell Ginny about Draco. She decided immediately against it. No one could keep a secret that good. Plus, she figured Ginny's loyalty to her brother was stronger than to her.

After breakfast Hermione and Ron went off on a walk. It was so nice to be outside after being cooped up for the last week, although, Hermione didn't remember ever complaining. It was just a nice changed and she loved the way the sun kissed her face and they way the fresh air carried the scents of nature.

The Burrow may not have been the greatest house, but it certainly was in an excellent location. Serene and empty surroundings, with fields, hills, and a beautiful stream lined with willow trees.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him in the direction of the stream. He followed her without complaint.

"I want to put my feet in. It feels so great to be outside."

"Whatever you want Hermione. Its your week." He smiled at her after saying that to her so sincerely that her stomach actually jumped a bit, she felt more than their friendship.

"Thanks Ron." She let go of his hand and ran towards the water. She stopped at the edge of the stream and looked at him. She shot him a smirk that rivaled Draco's as she reached town for the edge of her top and pulled it quickly over her head and then shimmied out of her shorts to reveal a matching pink bra and undies.

"I thought that you just wanted to get your feet wet?" Ron called to her.

"I changed my mind. Are you complaining?"

Ron got another look at her just before she jumped into the stream and his "No" was muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He stumbled with kicking his shoes off and trying to take off his pants at the same time.

"You can slow down, I'm not going to run away." Hermione had calmed him a bit and he managed to get out of his pants without falling.

"Glad you were able to join me," she laughed at him as he made his way into the water.

"I'm glad that we are on these kind of terms again."

"Thank you for making this week about me, Ron."

"You are quite welcome, you deserve it." Once Ron uttered those words Hermione felt a few pangs of guilt from the way that she had spent her previous week. But at that moment Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a close embrace and she forgot all about Draco as Ron's lips smashed against hers.

Hermione guided Ron and took him to a new chapter in his life. Ron now knew the touch of a woman, he knew the touch of Hermione. He knew sex…

Hermione left the Burrow with the satisfaction she had wanted and deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione boarded the train at platform 9 ¾ excited and nervous to be going back to Hogwarts. Most of her nerves spawned from the fact that herself, Ron and Draco would all be in the same building for the entire year. As a Prefect Hermione would not be going home for Christmas. Ron was already bitter about that. He hadn't been chosen as a Prefect and the Weasley parents were planning on making all of the children come home for the holidays. It was still under consideration since it was just the beginning of the term, but he knew it would come to fruition and was not happy about it.

Hermione was finally able to calm herself down and found her way to the compartment that Ron and Harry had already made themselves comfortable in. As she was about to enter the compartment three figures came bounding down the hallway of the train car. Just as she looked up Crabbe and Goyle came crashing into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Watch it Granger, you're in the way!" Draco's words stung as he stepped over her and continued down the hall. Hermione shook her head, held back the tears, straightened herself out and opened the compartment she was headed for.

"Hi guys!" Her smile was wide as she saw her two best friends. "Ready for another year?" Hermione sat down next to Ron and slapped a kiss onto his lips, pulled away and smiled and sat down next to him. Things had been much better since their time together at the Burrow. Now that they were having sex Ron was acting like the crazed teenage male that he should have been all along. He still had never made her feel the way Draco had, and he had little to no experience, so it was usually sloppy and ungratifying for Hermione, but now she got to spend time alone with him, and he lavished her with attention, even around Harry. She decided that since she hadn't heard much from Draco and with the way that he had just treated her solidified her decision that she would be staying with Ron, as she and Draco had discussed on her last day at the manor.

…

The train arrived at Hogwarts and everyone fought with the crowd to get off, the first years headed off with Hagrid and Harry and Hermione went off to meet with the rest of the Prefects. Ron said goodbye to his two best friends and trudged his way alone to the carriages. Harry and Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor Prefect carriage and headed to the castle.

"You know, not making Prefect has really made Ron sort of a pill," Harry confided in Hermione.

"I know. I have been trying to cheer him up."

"Yeah, I know, he told me." Harry chuckled at his insinuation.

"Well, how else do you expect me to do it? And how much did he tell you?"

"I know it all Hermione, every little detail. Hopefully he's not telling anyone else or everyone is going to be trying to get their hands on you. I can tell you right now, if Ron wasn't my best friend, we would both be enjoying this ride a lot more." He smirked at her, and she couldn't quite understand if he was joking or not, until he lightly tapped her thigh and let his hand linger just a bit too long.

"I really hope he hasn't told anyone else." Hermione breathed, trying to ignore Harry's comment and his hand, which he had since removed, after feeling her tense at his touch.

"I wouldn't worry about it, well not until tonight, when we are in our dormitory, and everyone is chatting about their summer holiday, I am sure that will come up." Harry laughed at Hermione's worried face. "What else do you think we talk about?"

"I don't know, Quidditch?"

"Yep, for about 10 minutes, then somehow it always leads to sex."

"Great, so I get to deal with gawking boys tomorrow?"

"Pretty much."

…

After receiving their first briefing on performing rounds and what their duties would be this first week the Prefects headed to the Sorting Ceremony and watched from the sides of the great hall so as to not interrupt the sorting that was already in progress.

Hermione felt a tug on her wrist as she was lead backwards into the hallway disappearing from the great hall. He pulled her into the bathroom in the midst of the ceremony. They had spent almost the whole summer apart after their first week of affairs. And after their brief encounter on the train Hermione had no idea what was going on. Hermione almost let out a yelp but it was squelched as Draco's lips came down hard onto hers. She was upset about the way he had treated her earlier, he had said this summer that he wanted to change. She had seen nothing of that man that wanted to change earlier on the train. It had been almost the whole summer of pent up frustration and that was displayed as he crushed her against the wall and allowed his hands to move quickly over her body, her breasts, stomach, hips and ass, he wanted to touch as much of her as possible and finally managed to pull her shirt off to gain more access. She pulled his shirt over his head just after and pressed her chest up against his, feeling the warmth of his skin.

As she worked on his pants he placed kisses along her neck and she quivered at his touches on the rest of her body. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered in her ear.

She had already forgiven him. Finally she released him from his pants to reveal his cock already rock hard. She knew what she was doing as she bent down and took the whole thing in her mouth. He loved the way her mouth expertly worked him into a frenzy, _she must have been practicing_, but he didn't want to cum like this, especially with the thought of her being with Ron now in his head.

He pulled her too her feet and brought her over to the sinks, turned her around and bent down to lift her skirt, while taking time to run his hands the length of both of her legs.

He pulled her now soaking thong to the side and with one quick thrust slid into her. She gasped as his whole length thrust inside her. He placed one hand on her shoulders and the other on her hips as he moved in and out slowly, teasing her with every thrust.

Finally, he could feel it coming, she began pulsing around him, her breathing was heavy and he knew she was going to go. She came forcefully all over him. After her climax he spilled himself inside of her holding her close for just a moment before muttering something about getting in trouble for being gone for too long. They cleaned themselves up and walked out the door barely saying a word. Hermione had stepped out the door first and Draco grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards him. "I want to talk to you later."

"Okay, prefects bathroom, during rounds tonight?"

"That would be good for me."

Hermione thought that she had snuck back into the crowd of Prefects unnoticed but two green eyes had noticed her missing and then spotted her return. Luckily for Hermione, that was all he had noticed.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I thought that I had left something in the carriage."

"Oh, well, glad to have you back," he smirked and jabbed her playfully in the ribs.

"Thanks."

…

After the sorting ceremony Hermione had about a half hour to go back to her dormitory and relax before she had to go out on rounds. She headed back and as soon as she walked into the common room Ron scooped her up and took her to one of the couches.

"Hello, my dear, it seems like its been forever since I've seen you."

"I know Ronald," she said a bit annoyed, "but it's the first day back at Hogwarts and I am a prefect, and I have certain things that I have to take care of."

"Yeah, I think you need to spend some time taking care of me. I feel like I am going to explode."

"Ron, picking me up as I walked in the door was a good start, but if you think that macho male nonsense like that is going to count as romancing me, you've got another thing coming." With that Hermione pulled herself off the couch and went straight to her room without another word, leaving Ron staring with his mouth agape at the fact that she would just leave him like that. He glanced quickly around the room to make sure no one had seen him fail so miserably at wooing his own girlfriend, and headed off to his dormitory.

Hermione laid her head down on her pillow and began replaying the day in her head. _Draco's rude, Harry hits on me…I think, Draco's sorry, Draco fucks me, Ron's rude… and now I am supposed to go "talk" to Draco._

With a loud huff Hermione pulled herself out of bed to do her rounds._ Might as well hear what he has to say,_ she thought as she made her way to the common room, hoping that Ron was not still down there waiting for her. Thankfully he had realized that he was being a blockhead in demanding she "take care of him."

Hermione went to the Prefects restroom to wash her face for a quick pick me up before starting her rounds. She filled her hands with icy water and splashed it on her face and reached for her towel with her eyes closed. She patted her face dry and took a deep breath. Before she opened her eyes she knew he was there. She could smell him.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"I thought that we were going to meet later, we need to do our rounds first."

"Lets do them together." He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and led her out the door,

He didn't let go and Hermione was sort of surprised, "What if someone sees?" She asked glancing down at their hands.

"They won't."

"How do you know…" Draco's lips muffled her question and his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth really kept her quiet. He put his hands under her ass, lifted her up, and moved her out of the hallway and into a nearby classroom.

"Please, yes, Draco, wait, stop. What the heck is going on."?

"Stop? Really?" He asked placing light kisses on her neck.

"Okay keep going," she laughed, "But we are having a talk after this," she said, trying to be stern with him.

The rush came back to her again. She loved being with him, she never felt like she had to hold anything back.

"Draco, our rounds!" She pulled away from him, although the way that she looked at him seemed to both be begging him to stop and to keep going at the same time.

"Yes, love, you are right." He ran his hands through her hair and let them trickle down her neck before they left the room.

…

Rounds went by quickly for both of them. "Draco, talk to me, please."

"What do you want me to say? Remember, things stay the same, and you come to me when you've got an itch that Weasley can't scratch. You've obviously moved to that level with him so I assume that you won't be needing me much anymore."

"Are you kidding? I need you more now. There is nothing there with Ron. There is something here with us."

"Then why are you with him?"

"I'm supposed to be."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone."

"I'm not saying that Hermione."

"You did, when I left the manor you told me to stay with him."

"It's just easier this way."

"Easier for YOU Draco. This is not easier for me. You expect me to stay with Ron, and fall in love with him and a lackluster sex life? I can't. I'll be coming to you every night."

"I wouldn't complain."

"Of course you wouldn't, its easier for you. Is it so shocking though to think that I might want to have sex with only one person?"

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione."

"Tell me that you want me all to yourself and that you don't want to share me."

"I can't. We can't be together. I can't ask you to leave him. It wouldn't be fair, we would be hiding all the time."

"Fair? You call this fair? And what do you think we are doing now Dear Draco? We ARE hiding all the time!"

He stood staring at her, she had revealed so much, and he saw her completely again. Those same eyes from the first morning they awoke together, so much pain, so much worry and disappointment. He knew he was wrong. But he had no idea how to make it right.

She was fed up. She had had enough. "I'll talk to you later Draco. I'm done for tonight." _He hasn't changed at all and I fell for it all, for his lies and for him. _She held back her tears as she walked away. She wouldn't let him see her cry again.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next month she managed to stay away from Draco, and he had left her alone. Her words had left him in a bit of shock. He never got to tell his side of the story, and deep down he knew that anything he had to say wouldn't matter.

She knew she couldn't do anything about the way she felt towards Draco or about the way he treated her. But she could definitely change her situation with Ron. All she had to worry about was his temper.

She played his games for another month and then made up her mind to leave Ron. Not for Draco, for herself. She thought that the costume ball would be good a cover. He couldn't get too mad at her with a big party and people everywhere. Hermione was grateful that she had successfully avoided Ron's costume suggestion of Jack and Jill.

She made her way to the common room before getting dressed. "Ron we need to talk. Do you want to go someplace more private?"

"We can talk here. Everyone is getting ready for the ball."

"Are you sure?"

"Just tell me what's going on Hermione. You've been acting odd ever since we got back to school."

"So glad you noticed. Ron, I can't be with you anymore, it doesn't feel right and I feel like we are together because we are supposed to be together."

Ron sat and stared at her while she spoke, showing no emotion on his face. "If that is what you want, fine."

Hermione was shocked at the lack of reaction to her recent revelation and headed up to her room feeling both satisfied and confused. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and got dressed and headed down to the great hall.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she made it down into the hall. Everyone else was really dressed up, just as she was, she couldn't recognize anyone. Well, hardly anyone, she spotted Draco. She wouldn't have recognized him but she knew the way he moved all too well. He was dressed as a Venetian prince, with a mask with a giant beak hiding all but his mouth. Hermione looked down at her dress, the dress of a Venetian princess. She couldn't help but smile. Her smiled turned to scowl as Draco pranced around the room with a girl, she knew had to be Pansy.

She turned away, not wanting to watch him with someone else. She turned right into the sight of Ron, who had taken his mask off and was blatantly snogging with some chippy in a purple dress. She knew what he wanted, but Hermione would not get jealous tonight. She held her head high and went to get some punch.

"Your eyes are sad," a student rested his hand on her shoulder as his voice comforted her. She knew it wasn't Draco, she could tell that without looking, but when she turned around she never expected to see those green eyes staring back at her.

She couldn't speak, so he did. "You must feel awful, I would love to make you feel better."

"How do you know how I feel? And that's a bit cocky, how do you know you could make me feel better?"

"You're eyes are telling me."

_It dawned on her then, he doesn't know what happened. He thinks the girl in the purple dress is me. Why wouldn't Ron tell him?_

Hermione didn't want to cause a scene and she wanted to stay anonymous this night, so she went along with him. "Yes, I am sad, but I came tonight so that I might be cheered up."

"Shall we start with a dance then?"

With that, they began their adventure on the dance floor. She let him hold her close, the whole night, she felt safe with him. She always had. They would always be safe when they were together, and she needed that this night. She needed to be away from the men that could hurt her.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear towards the end of the ball. "You did cheer me up." She knew that it was wrong but leaned in to give him a light kiss. She wasn't expecting the rush, and the sparks with him, but they came, and he deepened the kiss and placed a hand on her chest. She stopped him there. It wasn't right, he would never have done it if he had known it was her. "I have to go now.'

She smiled all the way up to her room. She was happy for herself and proud of herself, she had not run to Draco's arms. She was happy that Harry's arms had found her. She knew things would be different in the morning, but for now, she was ecstatic.

…

Harry ran to Ron, and pulled him away from the girl he thought was Hermione. "Hey you two, I just had the most amazing time."

"Whatever mate." Ron hurried back to knowing on the girls neck.

"Don't you care Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm not Hermione, the girl answered timidly."

"What, are you doing Ron?"

"She left me, I moved on, it was time anyway, I was over it."

"Over it, right, that's why you are out here trying to make her jealous?"

Ron couldn't find any words to come back with, all he could muster was a, "Shut it Harry."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Don't do something stupid you will regret tomorrow. Although, I think you already have. I didn't even see her here tonight. But I am sure she will hear all about your little display."

…

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. "Oh shit!" was all that could escape his lips. _It was her, it was Hermione. Those sad brown eyes, they were hers. Why did she let me kiss her like that?_

He walked to the stairs into the common room and sat on one of the oversized couches and stared into the fire waiting for some answers. After only a few minutes his answer walked down the stairs and curled up next to him on the couch.

Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night too, only with a different set of thoughts. _Why did I stop him? It felt so good, so comfortable, so… right._ She had headed down to the common room hoping for an encore.

"That was some night, huh? Hermione asked him with a smirk.

"You knew it was me? Did you know it was me when you let me kiss you like that?"

"Yes, when did you figure it out Harry?"

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago."

Hermione giggled at him, "I thought you were smarter than that Harry."

"Hermione, why didn't you …"

"I wanted to see."

"See what?"

"See if what they said was true."

"Who said?"

"The girls, Harry, all of them. They all talk about you."

"That's great and good, but how could you do that to Ron? I didn't know, I thought that was you he was snogging with all night."

"Well, it wasn't me. Its over with Ron and I, we both know that. Its here Harry. Its us, its been here all along. I see the way you look at me. I've noticed how your hands longer when they shouldn't. I'm not dim." Her hand was slowly making its way up his thigh as they spoke.

Harry swallowed hard. "Hermione, get a grip, this is SO wrong."

"I don't care. That's when it feels the best, when it's wrong." She climbed onto his lap and crushed her lips against his forcing her way into his mouth.

He pushed her away, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I don't know, can't you just shut up and make me feel good?"

"If I do this, are you going to be mad at me in the morning?"

"No, just, shhhh, and lets go."

Harry scooped her up into his arms, bushed her hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He carried her to the floor in front of the fireplace and gently laid her down.

"Here?" Hermione asked him.

"There isn't anywhere else for us to go."

"I guess that is true. No one will be down, everyone is drunk or shagging already. It will be fine."

Harry lifted her tank over her head and slipped her tiny shorts off. She grabbed for his shirt and he pulled it over his own head and shimmied out of his flannel pants, with some help from her hands.

"You are so beautiful," he said just looking at her.

"Please," she asked for it, she was staring at him and he was already hard. She really just wanted to fuck, like it had been with Draco, naughty, fast, rough, secret. Those aspects had turned her on so much that was what she wanted again.

Harry waited. "Why do you want this?"

"Because, I need it. I need to feel you inside me."

"Me? Or anyone?"

"You Harry, right now I want you."

He obliged her request, although he was not naughty, fast, or rough about it. Harry made love to her.

She looked into his eyes after they had finished and saw that sparkle, it was always there, but today it was different, today it meant something different. "I've got to get to bed." She pulled her clothes off the floor and threw them on. _I can't believe what I just did and I can't believe how great it was._

She got up to her room and there was a owl waiting for her, Draco's owl. She opened the letter and gave his owl some food:

_Hermione,_

_Saw you dancing with Potter. Saw Weasley snogging someone that wasn't you. What gives? I've missed you. Why didn't you come see me? Our costumes matched. I saw the kiss._

_Draco_

Lots of thoughts ran through her head. But one seemed to stick more than the others. _Shit, shit, shit._

She sat down with parchment and her quill and just started writing.

_Draco,_

_I left Ron. This evening, just before the dance. I miss you too. Our costumes did match, I noticed that too. But you can't give me what I want. Didn't want to interrupt you and Pansy. The kiss was friendly on my part. He didn't know it was me. We talked it out._

_Hermione_

Yep, she flat out lied to him. She took a deep breath and sent the message along with his owl. _What am I doing? _She laid on her bed and just started writing, to herself now trying to find direction somewhere. What had she let happen. She had the rest of the night to figure it out. In the morning she would have to face the music.

**A/N: Okay, so she's a bit of a slut. But aren't we all? ******


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit earlier than everyone else in the dormitory

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit earlier than everyone else in the dormitory. She had not been celebrating the dance by getting pissed like a like the rest of the Gryffindor seemed to.

She breathed deeply and stared at the blank bit of paper on her bed. She hadn't managed to write anything. She left the page there, thinking maybe she would have something to write later. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The breakfasts after parties were always interesting with stories of hookups and antics from the night before.

When she finally got to the Great Hall she realized that she wouldn't be hearing any stories this morning. The hall was practically empty and two of the three people that she didn't want to see were sitting alone at their respective tables.

Draco looked okay, a little stressed, mostly hung-over though. Harry on the other hand looked like a downright train wreck. His head hung between his hands and he stared down at the food on his plate. Hermione felt awful for putting him through this. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and he reached up, with out looking at her to hold it.

"Its okay, Harry."

"You aren't upset with me?"

"No, how could I be upset with you, I asked you for last night. Granted, I got a little more than I had prepared for. I'm sorry I've led you into this situation."

"It's okay. I just didn't know that sex could be like… like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, the connection, the moment, the pleasure. It wasn't like any… one I've been with before."

"Oh yeah, that." Hermione smiled at him.

Harry smiled back and they ate their breakfast refusing to ruin what they had last night with a discussion about what to do with Ron.

Draco had been watching them the whole time and at their content silence he slammed his bowl down and stormed out of the room. "Looks like someone didn't have a very good night," Harry mocked.

"Yeah. I guess not." Hermione answered dryly.

Hermione finished her breakfast just as Ron staggered into the hall rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "Don't tell him anything," Hermione whispered to Harry as she stood up and ran passed Ron out of the room.

As she ran down the hall she was whisked into an alcove by the man she had been happy to avoid that morning. She yanked her hand away from him. "You have to stop doing that! It's incredibly rude, plus I'm getting some nasty whiplash, and a pretty sore wrist."

"Note to self, no more pulling at Hermione unexpectedly," Draco said aloud.

"Thank you, now please let me go."

"I want to talk to you first." Draco tried to start the heated conversation.

"There is nothing for you to say, Draco. Nothing. Nothing you can say to try to fix this is why would you think that I would come talk to you last night after the last time we spoke to each other?"

"I don't know, you broke it off with Ron, for one, plus, we were in costumes, no one would know who we were, it seemed perfect."

"To you. To you it was perfect. For me it was a hard night. I need someone to be there for me, someone that always acts the same around me. Not someone who acts totally different with me when there is anyone else around. "

"So you ran to Potter?"

"He came to me, he recognized me as someone who needed to be comforted, and he recognized that before he recognized me."

"Maybe he just saw a vulnerable sad girl and thought he could get a shag?" Draco suggested.

"And maybe he got one!" Hermione yelled at him and turned her back on him to walk away, but not before she caught a glimpse of his pale dumbfounded face.

"But you said in your letter that you talked it out?"

"We did, and then we shagged."

"You left that part out of the letter."

"Yes, I did." She was cold to him, she had a new power, new confidence and she was done being left alone to suffer. She found that Harry truly made her happy. "Our conversation is over now." She stated to him as she walked away.

Hermione headed up to her dormitory and began to write. She knew she had left the paper out for a reason. She wrote about how amazing, safe and loved she felt with Harry. She wrote about how she was happy to be free from Ron. Then she began to cry as she wrote the next sentence. _"I've moved from one secret relationship to another."_ The tears fell on her words and because to smudge her writing.

_Maybe I should just be alone right now. I wish none of this mattered. I wish we were all just friends again. I wish I still hated Draco._

With that she laid her head down and cried, eventually she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She didn't wake up until her clock read 12 am. After sleeping all day, she knew there was no way she was falling back to sleep. So she headed down to the common room to stare into the fire. She could always find answers in the fire.

When she reached the bottom of the steps leaded to the common room the only fire she could see was the color of Ron's hair. She couldn't tell which girl was laying under him, in the exact spot she and Harry had been in the night before.

"It's her," she heard the girl whisper just before Ron made his guttural "I'm enjoying this" sound, and with that, Hermione left to find another fire to stare into.

…

Normally Hermione wouldn't wander the halls alone at night, but being that there wasn't anyone she wanted to be with at the moment and the fact that she was a prefect and was allowed out of the dormitory, this seemed ideal. She continued her walk through the halls of Hogwarts wishing that it would just be clear to her what she should do. She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes tight, wishing for an answer. What she got was a small crackling in the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement was slowly appearing.

"Might as well," Hermione muttered as she stepped through the door. Then she saw it, the mirror, the mirror Harry and Ron had talked about. The Mirror of Erised. She smiled. The mirror would tell her what would make her truly happy. She forced her self to step in front of the mirror, her eyes closed tightly. She counted to herself and opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she stared at herself: happy, giggling and hold the hand of the one man who was supposed to be in her life.


End file.
